Silver Phoenix, Golden Unicorn
by Mistress-Chibi-Serenity
Summary: My first Fanfic ever. I'm not to good at Summires so you will have to take my word for it that it is good.


NEW! I Tried to fix it up quickly so it's a bit more readable as before PLUS a new authors note on the bottom!

Title: Silver Phoenix, Golden Unicorn

Author: Mistress-Chibi-Serenity

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon sadly so don't tell me I said I do. This is the only disclaimer so it will be for ALLL the chapters. I do own the 4 characters I created and am adding to the story. Once they are in the story if anyone reading this for some reason want to use them ask and I might allow you. Take care! OH ya. I'm going to be using everyone's English names.

NOW! TO THE STORY! "SERENA! Why can't you do anything right!?" I had heard this over and over again from everyone I loved and now the last two people I ever though would say it where, My future daughter and husband,

" Darien! Please! I said I was sorry! "

No Serena, Me and Rini both agree, you are not fit to be the future ruler of Crystal Tokyo. You are a failure. Now get out of my site" He slamed the door in my face and I heard Rini inside yelling at him from the back if I was gone. She didn't know how gone I was. Everyone, except Mina and Luna, have been mean to me, they are the only ones that has defended me against everyone. If none of them will have me I will leave. Forever. As I walked home in the rain thinking about this I decided what I had to do and ran the rest of the way home. I opened the door to my house and took my shoes and jacket off. No one was up. Mama, papa, and my brother where asleep. I walked into my room and turned the computer on and started typing. A few minutes later I printed what I was typing out and read it.

Dear Mama, Papa and Sammy,

I am leaving home. Please don't worry about me. I will be very safe where I am going. Mama, Papa you are the greatest parents in the world. I have a destiny to fulfill in another place. I will contact you soon in a way to tell you I'm ok and will be making sure you are too. Take care of Luna. And don't worry. I love you, , Your little girl

Serena.

I placed this sheet of paper on my bed in a envelope and grabbed a purse. I walked around my room picking up my crescent want, my star locket, my transforming brooch and the last thing that no one had ever seen a necklace with a crescent moon and a star pendant on it. I had found it a few days ago when everyone had started being mean. I left my Communicator and pictures of the scouts except one where Mina and myself where posed together laughing and one of Luna and myself and one last one of my family, I would have taken one of the outer scouts but I had none. I finally had everything I wanted to take. I once more looked at the pictures of my ex- best friends, ex-boyfriend and my ex-daughter. I almost cried but promised myself I wouldn't. I would never cry because of any of them again. I walked out into the hallway and into my parents room and took one last look at them and then Sammy before walking out into the living room.

Luna was with Mina. She was talking everything as hard if not harder than I was. She hated that everyone was being mean to me and as far as I know she had been crying all day. I went into the front and slipped on a pair of shoes and my jacket once more. I walked out of the house closing the door behind me gently and locking it. I walked swiftly to the park excited with anticipation of what I was going to do. The sky was clearing up so it wasn't raining and I hadn't needed my jacket, I shrugged oh well. As I got to the park the full moon glowed brightly from behind a cloud and everything seemed frozen in time. It was beautiful. All the flowers had started to bloom a week ago and had small drops of water on them sparkling in the light of the moon. Everything had a crystal look to it. Nothing moved and not a sound was heard except my feet walking across the grass. I walked to the lake in the middle of the park How many times had me and my ex-best friends had walked here and played in the water on hot days? And when and Darien sat on a bench on our dates around it? I tried not to cry but one tear fell and landed on my transformation brooch and in a flash of light I was in my Princess form. I was now, The Crowned Princess of the Moon, Princess Serenity. It felt so good to be in this form. I loved how I looked in the dress. I took a step out onto the lake walking over the water. Not a drop of water on me. I then walked to the center where the water was the deepest and the reflection of the moon was right in front of me. I raised my crescent wand and called, "Princess of the Plant Venus, Princess Mina, Come to me!" And then Mina was befor me standing or more floating over the water in her princess form. She had on her orange princess dress. She looked very beautiful in it like the true princess she was." Princess Mina, I called you here because you are my only true friend. You stuck up for me. I am going and want you to come with me." I then took her hands in mine and between us the silver crystal formed and in a flash of clear dazzling light we where on the moon.

(AN: I don't want this story to die is anyone interested in helping me with it? As in a co author? I love writing with other people and would love to keep this alive so please e-mail me If you are interested. Thanks!)


End file.
